


The Jock That Changed My Life

by Death_Panther



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A-little-sad, Abuse, Bullying, Chica - Freeform, Crying, High-School, Hurt/Comfort, Jack - Freeform, Jock - Freeform, Loving-Mom, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, jacksepticeye - Freeform, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Panther/pseuds/Death_Panther
Summary: Jack is a transfer student from Ireland. He's 16 years old going into the middle of Junior year. He gets picked on for being the new kid. A surprise visit might change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Jack's POV

I take a deep breath before stepping onto the stopped bus. The bus driver closed the doors behind me. I pulled my bag closer as I walk to the back, the unending stares starting to scare me. I sat in the far back and took out my phone and earbuds. I stared out the window as a song played in my ears. 

I took another breath. I felt shaky as I breathed out. 

_~Timeskip cause I don't feel like writing about school xD~_

I put my stuff in my locker. I closed it, wiping the blood from my mouth. _Fookin asshole…_ I thought to myself. I sighed as I made my way to lunch. I got a tray of food, walking to the back of the cafeteria. I sat down, poking at the food. 

I jumped, flicking a clump of mashed potatoes somewhere when this slutty looking girl burst through the doors, looking like she might just screa- I flinch when a loud piercing scream rang out from the bitch. _“Oh my god. Guys. He's coming back!!! He's coming back Friday for the big game. The Warfstache is coming back!!!”_ Then the bitch ran off. 

Suddenly the room exploded in noise. _Who's The Warfstache?_ I thought to myself. I sat silently, just staring at the wall really. _Maybe I'll go to the game… I'm very curious as to why **everybody** is losing their shit over one guy._ I took up my tray early to avoid the crowd. 

_Well… Today's Wednesday… So it's two days before this “big game”._ I go to my next class, sitting in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Jack's POV

 _Oh… That's why he's so important…_ I thought as I looked at my computer wide-eyed. For some reason, I couldn't find his name, it was just _“The Warfstache”_. But he alone, carried the school to an undefeated victory for football, soccer, track, and swimming the entire time that he was on the teams. 

“Wow… No wonder everybody starts flipping their shit…” I said quietly to myself. I turn off my computer, turning my lamp off as well. I change into my pajamas and head to bed. 

_Tomorrow's Friday…_ I thought before I fell asleep.

_~Timeskip to 6th period~_

I put my hands in front of me to possibly help catch myself. I feel the side of my head smack against the ground, a loud high-pitched ringing in my ears. I pull my legs up, holding my head in my hands. 

I heard a chuckle before I was kicked in my side, making my body uncurl from the pain. “Dumbass bitch…” The bathroom door closing after that. I cough as I pick myself up. I spit blood into the sink before washing out my mouth. 

I grip onto the sink, slowly looking up. I wince when I see the damage. I have a bloody nose, a split lip, a black eye, the side of my face is red and starting to bruise. My cheek has a bit of blood gathering on it. I sigh. 

I carefully wash away the blood, flinching when I touch the skin. I check myself over, seeing if there was anything else that I could do. When I couldn’t fix anything else, I headed for the exit. 

_~Short timeskip~_

I tapped my fingers against my desk, creating a little rhythm. The bell was taking too long. I sat up in my seat, stretching my back. _Five more minutes…_ I thought tiredly. The talk about that guy has increased since lunch. I wonder what tonight will be like. 

I jump when the bell finally rang. I gathered my things and headed for my locker. I put what I didn’t need inside, stuffing my homework into my bag. I shut my locker and went to the bus. I ignore everybody as I make my way to the back. I get tripped and fall, laughter erupting behind me. I curse quietly to myself as I get back up. I put my earbuds in, staring outside as a song begins to play. 

Before I realize it, I’m getting off the bus and heading inside. I unlock the front door, pulling an earbud out. “Hello?” I ask the empty house. _Worth a shot…_ I thought quietly. I make my way upstairs. Throwing my bag down after opening the door. I face-plant onto my bed, sighing loudly. 

I lift my head, looking at the clock on the nightstand. _4:57 pm…_ “I got two and a half hours to kill…” I sat up, picking up my computer that was resting against my bed. _What should I play…_

_~2-ish hours later~_

I look up at the clock, my eyes widening. “Crap, I gotta go.” I shut my computer, standing up. I change into different clothes, and run a comb through my green hair. I look in the mirror. I had on a long sleeve red shirt, blue jeans. I looked around, grabbing my beanie. I searched some more, but I couldn’t find my gray jacket. I looked in the mirror again, frowning. I went into the bathroom and grabbed the make-up kit. I did my best to hide the bruises before I grabbed my phone and keys as I headed out the door. _Good thing school isn’t that far away…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Jack’s POV

I walk up to the ticket booth, about to pull out my wallet. “You a student?” The ticket lady asks. I nod my head. “Go on ahead, students get in free.” I shoved my wallet back down into my pocket as I headed into the fence. I look around, soaking in the sight. A large football field all lit up, both teams practicing. The bleachers getting filled up by the fans. 

I head over to the concession stand, buying a drink and some candy. I walk around the field, not really wanting to sit down. I look up to see the band walking out, getting situated in the bleachers. Playing a few songs before the players exit the field. 

The band blasts out the school song, the players running out, and the cheerleaders doing whatever they do. Then the national anthem. I stood there politely, not really knowing what to do yet. I heard a few people whisper, pointing towards me. I looked down, staring at the ground like it would move if I did. 

I sighed when the announcer exclaimed into the intercom to enjoy the game. I threw away my empty drink, as well as the wrapper from the candy. I strolled over to the corner of the outer fence leaning against it, watching the game from afar. Only five minutes in and we have seven points. 

I jump when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a guy standing on the other side of the fence. His hair was black on the sides. The top started black, ending in red. He had on a letterman’s jacket, a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and what appeared to be some kind of short black boots. He smiled at me. 

“Hi. What are you doing over here all alone?” He asked. I crossed my arms. In all honesty, even if I’m stolen right now, I’d probably be treated better. With that thought in mind, I decided to take my chances. “What are _you_ doing creeping on the other side of the fence?” I countered. He chuckled, putting his hands into his pockets. “Touché. I just got here. I was about to go pay.” He said, starting to walk to the entrance. I don’t know why. But I started to walk with him, from my side of the fence that is. “Aren’t you a student?” I asked, looking at him. “I was, I graduated last year.” He said. “Give me a second.” He walked away, paying to get in. I met up with him at the gate. 

He held out his hand. I took it, shaking his hand. “The name’s Mark.” He greeted. “Jack.” I replied. “Nice to meet you Jack.” He said smiling. _Well… he seems nice…_ I thought quietly. We started to walk towards the bleachers. I slowed down, feeling a little scared, shaky even. I didn’t want to be spotted by the bullies... Mark seemed to notice. He walked to me, worried curiosity on his face. “You alright?” He asked, looking down at me since he was like 6 feet tall. 

I nod slightly, feeling unsure. “Here.” He said, taking off his jacket. “N-no, no. I’m not cold. I’m fine. It’s ok. Really.” I said, shaking my head. “Yes, it is.” He said chuckling as he draped his jacket over my shoulders. Smiling cheekily when I gave up and pulled my arms through the sleeves. He put his hands in his pockets again as we continued walking. 

“You’re new around here, aren’t you?” He asked suddenly. A little shocked, I nodded my head. “Y-yeah, the accent give it away?” I asked. “Somewhat, and I haven’t seen you before.” He explained. “That makes sense…” I said quietly. Mark turned to tell me something else, but a sudden scream cut him off. The loudness making the both of us jump. 

_“OH MY GOD, IT’S HIM!!!”_ A girl shouted. _“Shit…”_ I heard Mark whisper quietly. “Stay close. It’s about to be a shitstorm and a half.” He groans out annoyed. Confused I look forward again to see a mob of people heading our way. I gulp, a silent plea sent to god that I’ll survive. 

People crowded around, pushing and shoving each other to get to the front. A loud, ear-piercing whistle rang out. “What’d I tell ya about doing that?” I looked up to find Mark asking the crowd. They backed away, forming a half circle around him. Mark seemed different. He held his head up high. His chest puffed out with his arms crossed over. 

“He’s breaking the rules!” Some girl shouted, pointing an accusing finger towards me. I shrunk back, feeling vulnerable. Mark took a step towards me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “He’s perfectly fine. He’s my new friend.” He looked around the group. “Go on now. Go back and enjoy the game.” He said. The group slowly dispersed, some staring at me as they left. “You ok?” I flinched slightly from the interrupted silence. “Y-yeah… I’m fine.” I replied quietly. “You sure? I can feel you shaking.” He said, encouraging me to walk again. “J-just… I-I don’t like b-being in the spotlight is all…” I felt my legs starting to move again. 

He chuckled, patting my shoulder. “That’s understandable.” He walked us up the bleachers, finding a spot up at the top. Sitting at the end of the bleachers. Mark leaned back against the metal fencing, sighing as he crossed his legs. I leaned back as well, relaxing slightly against the cold metal. I handed him his jacket, promising him that I was okay. After a while, Mark started up a light conversation. Going from hobbies, to what games I like to play. 

It was getting close to half-time when I remembered something. “So,” I started. Mark coughed away a laugh. “What?” He asked, watching me. “From what happened earlier… I’m guessing you’re The Warfstache that everyone’s been talking about for the past couple of days, am I right?” I asked, stuffing my hair back into my beanie. 

“Yep, the one and only.” He said with a goofy face. I giggled, shoving at his arm slightly. He laughed barely moving an inch. “Hey Jack. I’ve been meaning to ask. Are you a Junior?” He asks, watching the game slightly. “Yeah. Kinda sucks changing to a new school in the middle of the year.” I say, tilting my head to the side. “So, I’m close when I say that you’re…. 17 years old.” Mark guessed. “Close. I’ll be 17 in February.” Mark nodded, learning this information. “Hmm. Well, happy early birthday Jack.” He said chuckling. “You know, I’ll be 20 next June.” Mark replied, almost sounding surprised himself.

_Woah… he’s almost 20? He doesn’t look that old…_ I thought to myself. “Hmm. You don’t look close to being 20.” I remarked. “Ya think?” He asked. “Nah, you look more like you’re going onto 18.” I said after studying his face slightly. “Hmm… Well, the game is 72 to 21. They aren’t coming back from that.” Mark said, glancing at the scoreboard. He looked back over at me. “Ya wanna head out? If we go now, we can avoid the after-game traffic.” He suggested. “Is this you offering me a ride home?” I asked chuckling. “Only if you didn’t drive here.” He replied grinning. “Hmm… I shall accept thy offer my good sir.” I said, laughing out. He chuckled, standing up. He started down the stairs, waiting for me at a couple of steps. 

After stepping off the bleachers. I went to follow Mark before I was roughly pulled under the bleachers. The neck of my shirt choking me slightly. I was pulled to the ground, coughing as I saw shadows gather around me. I froze in fear. “Look at mister Big-Shot over here. What are you doing here? Are you not scared of us? Do we need to show you again?” They asked. I heard them pop their knuckles. 

The sound of metal creaking grabbed our attention. A large object fell from the bars of the bleachers. I looked up to see Mark, standing between me and my attackers. “Hey fellas.” Mark greeted, sounding a little annoyed. Mark had his left arm against his chest, his elbow resting in his hand as he scratched at his chin. “Now, I was sure I talked to you guys about this before.” He said, his arms dropping to his sides. “Didn’t I? Something about not bullying others…” Mark replied. “I thought you guys grew up.” Mark said shaking his head. He turned to me, holding out a hand to pull me up. 

Next thing I know, two of the bullies’ are on the ground and one is in an armlock. Mark was holding the guy’s arm behind his back in a painful manner. Mark dropped the guy, the other two backing away. “You guys never learn.” Mark said pulling me to my feet, guiding me to what I guess would be his car. 

“Jack, did they hurt you?” He asked, pulling out his keys. I thought to myself, looking down at the ground. I didn’t really want to talk about it at the moment. Mark sighed, thankfully dropping the subject as he unlocked his car. I sat down in the passenger’s seat, buckling up. Mark started the car, making his way to leave school.


End file.
